Conventionally, in manufacturing of a glove, an inner cotton layer is formed by knitting. The inner cotton layer is placed upon a hand mold, and then is sunk in rubber liquid to form an outer rubber layer so that the glove has preferred grapping effect. The inner cotton layer provides a comfortable feeling to hand.
The prior art outer rubber layer cannot provide suffice grapping force. In one improvement, an industrial glove is provided. In that, an inner cotton layer is formed by knitting. The inner cotton layer is placed upon a hand mold, and then is sunk in rubber liquid to form an outer rubber layer. The feature of this improvement is that the fingers of the inner cotton layer are seamed with web layers. When the glove body is sunk in rubber liquid, the web layer absorbs more rubber so that the thickness has an increment of 20 to 30% than other portion. Thereby the finger portions of the outer rubber layer are textured so as to provide preferred grapping ability.
However in this prior art, the enhancing portion is only confined at the finger portion. However holding a heavy burden, the palm and arm of the glove body will suffer from a great force, but above mentioned glove body cannot provide sufficient grapping force so that the glove will be destroyed as it is used for a long time.